pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonite
|backcolor = |name = Dragonite |jname = (カイリュー Kairyū) |image = Dragonite_149.jpg |ndex = 149 |evofrom = Dragonair |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = drag-on-NITE |hp = 91 |atk = 134 |def = 95 |satk = 100 |sdef = 100 |spd = 80 |total = 600 |species = Dragon Pokémon |type = / |height = 7'03" |weight = 463.0 lbs |ability = Inner Focus |color = Brown |gender = 50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Dragonite (カイリュー Kairyū) is a / -type Pokémon and a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. It evolves from Dragonair starting at level 55 and has no other forms of evolution. Appearance Dragonite greatly differ from their sea serpent-like pre-evolved forms. Both Dratini and Dragonair had a blue coloring with no limbs or wings (excluding the wing-like ears of Dragonair). Dragonite are large, orange, bipedal , with two turquoise wings on its back. Dragonite's largely resemble a Charizard, as both have the same orange colouring, and the same blue underside of their wings, except they don't have a fire on the end of their tails, and have a somewhat rounder, and friendlier appearance. Special Abilities All Dragonite have the ability Inner Focus which allows it to keep from flinching in a battle. In addition to their ability, this Pokémon is also very powerful, with a base attack stat of 134. Many of its attacks can cause major damage, including Outrage and Hyper Beam. Despite their large size, Dragonite are also very agile, and can move at great speeds. The Pokédex states that it can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It can shit as much as a large boulder, and is a fat fuck that has sex with little boys. In Anime Dragonite made its first appearance in the episode Mystery at the Lighthouse, where Bill is searching for it. It appeared during the last moments of the episode and was unusually large, making this Dragonite in particular a Giant Pokémon. Dragonite have also made appearances in other episodes under the ownership of trainers including Lance and Drake. In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Professor Oak used his own Dragonite in battle against the Mirage Master. Dragonite also made an appearence in the Pokémon:The First Movie as Mewtwo's "postman" as he uses Dragonite to send the invitations out. Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Evolve Dragonair |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Dragonair |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Dragonair |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Dragonair |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Dragonair |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Dragonair |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Dragonair |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Dragonair |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Dragonspiral Tower |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=An extremely rarely seen marine Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans.| yellow=It is said that this Pokémon lives somewhere in the sea and that it flies. However, it is only a rumor.| gold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people.| silver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.| crystal=It is said that somewhere in the ocean lies an island where these gather. Only they live there.| ruby=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| sapphire=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| emerald=It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| firered=It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours.| leafgreen=Very few people ever see this Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans.| diamond=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| pearl=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| platinum=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| heartgold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people.| soulsilver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.| black=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| white=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| }} Known Trainers With a Dragonite *Lance *Drake *Clair *Professor Oak *Palmer Trivia *The level required to evolve a Dragonair into a Dragonite is the highest level out of every Pokémon but one, at level 55. Tyranitar is the only other Pokémon to be evolved at this level. *Dragonite has the 2nd highest base stats out of every non-legendary Pokémon. *The Generation I Dragonite's did not have a horn on the top of their head, a feature that was added in the Generation II games. *Hydreigon has taken the record for highest evolution level. Evolving from zweilous at level 64. *A skeleton of Dragonite appears in the Nacrene city museum. *There is currently only 4 / types. Dragonite is one of them. *Dragonite is actually shorter than its pre-evolution, Dragonair Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon